MY HERO
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Luke18 and Lorelai16 meet at a party in Stars Hallow
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this idea came to me, so I thought I would try to make a story about it. Please Review and let me know if I should continue it. I am rating it M because if I do continue it might turn into a little smut. Ok I am done talking on with the story :-D….**_

_**I do not own Gilmore girls!**_

**IN HARTFORD**

Richard and Emily were getting ready to go out of town. Their sixteen year old daughter was getting ready to go to a party. Lorelai often stayed home with the maids when her parents would travel.

"Please go tell Lorelai that Christopher is here." Emily says to the maid.

Within five minutes Lorelai comes down. She is dressed in a short jean skirt and a black halter top.

"Hey, Chris." Says Lorelai.

"Hi, are you ready?" He asks.

"Yea let me just go say bye to my parents."

Lorelai goes to find her parents. They tell her they will see her in a month and to behave while they are away. They both kiss her on the head and say goodbye. Lorelai and Chris get in his car and head to the party.

"So, where is this party?" Asks Lorelai

"Stars Hallow or something, its about twenty minutes away, a small town." Says Chris.

"Wow kind of out of the way for a party."

"It is supposed to be a great party…lots of alcohol, a great band playing…" Chris says.

"And how did you find out about this?" Asks Lorelai

"Some guys at school. Damn you ask more questions then all four of our parents combined." Chris says annoyed.

**IN STARS HALLOW**—at the same time.

Luke, Jackson, Sookie and William are all at the hardware store.

"Come on Luke come with us, at least for a little while." Says Sookie.

"Yea Luke you will have fun." Says Jackson.

"I don't know guys my dad probably need my help around the store.

"Luke go ahead hang out with your friends for once." William says.

"Fine ok I will go but if its dull I am coming back home." Luke says.

Lorelai and Chris arrive at the party about ten minutes after Luke, Jackson and Sookie. Chris barely gets through the door before he throws back 2 beers.

"Come on Lorelai don't be a baby have some."

"Chris, one of us is going to have to be able to drive back to Hartford tonight and it doesn't look like that person will be you." Lorelai says.

"Lorelai don't start, this is a party. I don't know about you but I came to have fun."

"Why don't we walk around for a bit." She says trying to change the subject."

Luke, Sookie and Jackson are sitting in the house in the Living room talking to some kids in town they know. Luke spots his ex girlfriend Rachel and just thinks this is going to be a long night.

_**OK I know this is short but once I get some feedback I will make the chapters longer. Please let me know if I should continue this story.**_


	2. BEDROOM

_**OK WELL NO REVIEWS :-( BUT SOMEONE ADDED IT TO THEIR ALRETS SO IA M ASSUMING YOUR LIKING IT RIGHT?? PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER SO I KNOW IF IT IS WORTH CONTINUING. **_

Chris and Lorelai are walking around the house, they find an empty bedroom. They go in and lock the door. They start to kiss and it turns into a heated make-out session. Meanwhile...Luke gets up from his friends and starts to walk around the house.

_IN THE BEDROOM_

"Chris we can't do this here." Says Lorelai.

"Come on Lorelai stop acting like a baby!" Chris says quietly but harsh.

"Chris please I don't want my first time to be in a random bedroom with tons of people just outside." Lorelai says almost in tears.

Chris takes his shirt off and starts rubbing Lorelai's leg, she tries to push his hand a way but it doesn't work. He moves his hand higher and feels her thong. He moves the small material over and starts to push his fingers into her.

"Chris please stop." Lorelai was crying.

"Shut up." Chris yells at her.

"Chris please stop!!!" Lorelai yells.

Luke was walking around the upstairs and hears a girl screaming stop. He try the door but it is locked. He pushes all his weight on the door and manages to get it open. He sees Lorelai on the bed shaking because of crying so hard. Her shirt is all the way up and he skirt is the same way. Chris was on top of her.

"What the hell dude!" Yells Chris.

"Get off her now!" Yells Luke.

"Get the hell out of here, we are kind of in the middle of something." Says Chris.

Luke goes over to him and throws him off Lorelai. Lorelai gets up and goes to the other side of the room. Chris comes after Luke, Luke ducks and Punches Chris as hard as he can.

"You are not worth this you stupid bitch!" Chris says to Lorelai as he walks out of the room.

Luke goes over to Lorelai who is against the wall on the other side of the room trying to fix her clothes and stop crying.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked Luke.

"I am fine thanks." Says Lorelai with a very small smile.

"I can drive you to the hospital or something if you want." Said Luke.

"No, its ok. We didn't have sex. He was trying to get his pants off when you walked in. Thank you by the way." Says Lorelai.

"Ah it was no big deal."

_**OK PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME. IF YOU HATE IT TELL ME. IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA ON WHERE TO TAKE THE STORY TELL ME!! i don't guarantee i will use suggestions but i love to hear em!!**_


	3. THE SAME GIRL

_**OK GUYS I KNOW THESE PAST CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SHORT BUT I WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU WANT THIS AS A STORY! I PROMISE TO MAKE THEM A LIL LONGER. PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS LIKE LORELAI LOVES COFFEE!!**_

_I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS._

Luke and Lorelai are still in the bedroom. Lorelai is sitting on the chair and Luke is standing in front of her.

"Do you want me to go find a friend of yours or something?" Luke asks.

"No, I came with Chris, and i am not from around here so I really don't know anyone else."

"Well I could get a phone and you could call your parents to come get you." Said Luke.

"Good idea, but they left for Europe a couple hours ago. I will just take a cab home."

"Are you sure its a good idea to go home alone, I mean will he try to come after you?" Asks Luke.

"It's fine. The house isn't totally empty. My mom has her maids there so I won't be alone."

"Ok. Come on I'll help you find a phone." Says Luke.

Luke and Lorelai leave the bedroom and go to the kitchen. Lorelai calls for a cab.

"I'll wait outside with you if you want." Says Luke.

"Are you sure? Don't you have friends to get back to?" Asks Lorelai.

"Well the two I came with are probably making out with each other and since I saw my ex girlfriend 15 minutes ago I would rather come and wait with you."

Lorelai gives him a small smile and says "OK."

About ten minutes after they get outside the cab comes.

"Thank you so much for your help..."

"Luke."

"Thanks Luke, you were my hero tonight. Oh my name is Lorelai."

"Your welcome Lorelai." He says.

Lorelai gets into to the cab and tells the driver where to take her.

Luke starts to walk home and all he can think about is Lorelai. _"She was just so pretty and that name...Lorelai, it's unusual but beautiful." _He thought to himself. He walks into his house and sees his dad on the couch.

"Hey son how was the party?" Asks Will.

"Well it started off boring, but then I was taking a walk around and I heard a girl yelling "Stop!" in one of the bedrooms so I broke in and through the guy off her. Thank god I got in there before he did anything to her."

"Wow. Who was the girl?"

"She isn't from around here. She said her name was Lorelai." Says Luke.

"Hmmm." Will says.

"What?" Asks Luke.

"Well its just that my friend Richard has a daughter named Lorelai. She is about 2 years younger then you. It's not a common name, i bet its the same girl." Says Will.

"Dad, can you give me their phone number...I want to make sure she got home alright."

Will gets up and goes through his phone book.

"Here you go son." Said Will smiling. He can tell his son likes this girl an awful lot.

"Thanks dad!" Luke takes the paper from his dad and heads upstairs to his room.

Lorelai walks into her house and heads up stairs. She goes into the bathroom starts to fill the tub and takes off her clothes. She takes a 20 minute bath to relax herself. She gets out and throws on some shorts and a tank. She goes to her room, lays down in bed and turns the T.V. on. The phone begins to ring. She thinks about not answering it, but if its her mom checking to see if she is home she would here it later.

"Hello." She says while picking up the phone.

"Hi is Lorelai there?" Asks Luke.

"This is Lorelai. Who is this?" Asks Lorelai.

"This is going to sound strange but did you go to a party tonight?"

"What? Who is this."

"It's Luke."

"Wow, Luke ...how did you get my number?"

"Well I was talking to my dad and he said that a friend of his has a daughter named Lorelai so I took a chance that it would be you."

"I am glad you did." She said smiling.

_**OK BEFORE YOU YELL AT ME I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THE PHONE CONVERSATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME FASTER!!!**_


	4. THE PHONE CONVERSATION & GETTING READY

**Thanks for the REVIEWS everyone!! ****Also just wanted to mention that I am not going to stop writing if I don't get REVIEWS.**** I wasn't sure if I was going to continue on this idea but people seem to be reading it so I definitely intend to stay with it. But if you do REVIEW the story, it helps me write them faster knowing there are people who are ****liking**** it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**A PHONE CONVERSATION & GETTING READY**

"So, how was the rest of the party?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh I left right after you did." Luke says.

"Oh." Lorelai says.

"So, how are you doing?" Luke asks.

"Eh well I guess I am alright. My bubble bath helped a lot" Lorelai said then she giggled.

Luke thought _"Wow Lorelai in a bubble bath…stop you just met this girl."_Luke couldn't believe how much he liked this girl already. It usually took him time to warm up to people…but not her.

"Well that's good. Not to be nosy but does your boyfriend do that a lot?" Luke asks.

"Drink? Yea all the time. Try to rape me? No, I mean he tries to go further then I want but I can usually throw him off me or something. I have told him before that I wasn't ready to have sex, and that it needs to feel like the right time for me, but he just calls me a baby and gets mad." Lorelai says.

"What a jerk." Luke says.

"Yea, well he is a guy."

"Not all guys are like that Lorelai. There are a few that can take no as an answer."

"Yea I know."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"So, how long have you been with him for?"

"Well, we have known each other since we were babies. But we started dating 6 months ago. Our parents want us to get married." Lorelai said in a not so thrilled life.

"Oh. Are you going to break up with him after what happened tonight?" Luke asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yea I don't want to see him again. Although I am sure I will get in trouble when my parents find out about it."

"But it wasn't your fault that ass tried to push himself on you." Luke said.

"Yea well my mom won't see it that way, she loves Chris." Lorelai says.

"Well just make sure you know it's not your fault."

"I know thanks. Hey Luke do you think we can talk about something else because talking about Chris is scaring me a little and it's freaking me out more since I am home alone." Lorelai said.

"I thought you said there were maids there with you."

"Well there were supposed to be but my mom must have given them the night off because none of them are here." Lorelai says.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Luke says sweetly.

"It's OK. But do you mind staying on the phone with me for a little while? I mean I know we just met but…"

Luke cut her off and right away said "Yes of course."

"Thanks. So, how old are you?"

"I will be 18 next month. How about you?" Luke asked.

"I am 16." Lorelai answers.

"So, do your parents go away a lot without you?" Luke asks.

"Well I don't really like to go with them because they never do anything I want to do, and most of the time it's an 18+ thing so I can't go. But they usually go away 3-4 times a year."

"How long are they gone this time?"

"A month." Lorelai says.

"Wow." Luke says.

"So, what about your parents?" Lorelai asked.

"Well my mom died 10 years ago. My dad owns a hardware store. I get along with him pretty good. There isn't much to tell."

"I am sorry about your mom. That must have been hard." Lorelai said.

"Yea it was."

Lorelai could tell that this subject made Luke upset so she quickly changed it.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. I usually work in my dads store but its my day off tomorrow." Luke says.

"Good. Do you want to do something with me? I really don't want to be all by myself all day long." Lorelai asked.

"Yea sure." Luke says. He was so happy she asked him to do something.

"OK well do you want me to go there? I can take the bus."

"No, I don't want you taking the bus alone. What if you run into Chris." Luke said.

"I have a car, I can come over, or pick you up and we can come back to Stars Hallow if you don't want to be in Hartford."

"Thanks Luke."

"Please don't thank me for spending time with you. I want to." Luke says.

Lorelai gives Luke directions to her house and her cell phone number.

"Well we better get to bed." Lorelai says.

"Yea. I will be there at 10am to get you. OK? Luke says.

"OK can't wait."

"And if you get scared tonight just call me. Ok, doesn't matter what time.

"OK. Thanks. Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

They both hang up and go to sleep.

Lorelai gets up at 9AM and starts to get ready for her day. First she goes to get some coffee downstairs. After she finishes she takes a shower and gets dressed. She decides to wear a short knit black skirt and a pink halter top with pink flip flops. She straightens her hair and as she is finishing her make-up the maid knocks on her door and tells her Luke is downstairs. Lorelai grabs her cell phone and pink purse and heads downstairs.

Luke wakes up around 830AM. He jumps in the shower and gets dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt and puts his baseball cap on. He goes into the kitchen and makes some tea. He leaves his house at 930AM. He gets to Lorelai's right on time. He looks at the house and just stares in amazement. He goes and knocks on the door and a maid answers. He tells her he is there to see Lorelai and she leads him into the living room to wait.

Lorelai gets downstairs and walks into the living room.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai says.

"Hi Lorelai." Luke says.

Luke looks at Lorelai and is just in aw of how pretty she is. He is mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. He hasn't seen anyone with eyes like hers.

Lorelai was very taken by Luke. The shirt he was wearing showed off his chest muscles nicely. He was way more built then her scrawny ex-boyfriend.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**** :-D**


	5. LORELAI'S DAY IN STARS HALLOW

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**LORELAI'S DAY IN**** STARS HALLOW**

"So where do you want to go today?" Luke asked.

"How about you give me a tour of your town? I would love to see it in the daylight and without tears running down my eyes. Then maybe we can come back here and watch some movies."

"OK. But I have to warn you, it's a small town with a lot of nosy people so you will probably be asked a million questions."

"That's OK, I wouldn't mind." She says with a smile that just makes Luke melt.

"OK let's go then."

They both head out to Luke's truck. Luke opens Lorelai's door for her.

"Aww what a gentleman." Lorelai says.

Luke just looks at his feet and smiles. They reach Stars Hallow twenty minutes later. Luke decides to take her to the hardware store first. Since Will really hasn't seen Lorelai since she was about one he figured he would introduce her to his dad.

"Dad!" Luke yells as they walk into the store.

"Hey." Will says as he comes out from the back room.

"This is Lorelai, dad."

"Well, hi Lorelai. I haven't seen you in what, fifteen years. How are you doing, I heard you had a pretty ruff night last night?"

"I am doing OK. Luke was great. He is my hero." Lorelai says smiling at Luke.

"So what are you two up to today?"

"I am giving Lorelai a tour of the town then we are going to go watch some movies at her house."

"Sounds like a good day. I will see you guys later.

They leave the hardware store and begin to walk down the street.

"Hey Luke I would love to meet you mom." Lorelai said

"Oh I thought I told you last night she died when I was…"

Lorelai cut him off "I know you did. But we could go to her grave and you could introduce me."

"Um ok I guess we could go."

"Great let's stop and get some flowers first."

They stop and get a pretty plant for the grave. Luke was a little nervous, he hadn't been to his mom's grave in years. It was always to painful to go. They get to the grave yard and walk to Luke's mom's grave.

"Hi mom." Luke says as he sits on the ground in front of the grave stone with Lorelai. "This is Lorelai Gilmore."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Lorelai says as she takes Luke's hand. She can tell he is upset and wants to comfort him. "Your son is my hero, last night he rescued me from my jerk of and ex boyfriend. And even though we just met last night I can already tell we are going to be best friends." Lorelai looks at Luke. "He is a great guy and I am sure you are extremely proud of him."

Lorelai notices tears in Luke's eyes. She gets up and walks toward the car to give him some privacy.

"So mom what did you think? She is great huh? She has so much energy and she seems like she is always happy, which I know is the complete opposite of me, but I think I am falling for her. I know it is incredibly fast but, I don't know, I can't help it." Luke pauses for a few minutes. "Well mom I promised Lorelai I would show her the town, so I am going to leave. I promise I will be back soon to visit…maybe I will bring Lorelai back with me.

Luke gets up and walks back to the car. Lorelai looks at him and can tell he had been crying. She runs over to him and gives him a huge hug.

"Luke, thanks for taking me here."

"Thanks for making me come. I haven't been in years, it's always been too hard. But you here made it a little easier."

They get into the truck and drive back to the town square for Lorelai's tour. He shows her the High School. Then she says she is a little hungry so he takes her to Weston's Bakery.

"So what do you want?" Luke asks.

"Um I will have an extra large coffee and one of those huge brownies!"

"OK, go sit down and I will order."

Lorelai sits at the table near the window and Luke goes to order. He comes over to the table with Lorelai's Coffee and brownie and his herbal tea and a cookie.

"Wow this is the best brownie I have ever had! We should stop by here to get some to bring back to my house for the movies."

They finish there food at Weston's and begin to walk up the street again.

"So, Luke are you going to show me where you live?"

"Um yea sure lets go there now, we aren't too far."

They arrive at Luke's house. It was a decent size home with a huge yard. They go inside and Luke shows her around.

"Wow Luke I really like your house. It's very homey."

"What about your house? It's like a mansion!"

"That's what I don't like. It's too big it doesn't feel like a home. So, is it just you and your dad?"

"And my sister, Liz. She is your age."

"Oh I want to meet her!"

"Well she is at her boyfriend's house most likely but I am sure you will meet her eventually."

Lorelai's cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lorelai this is your mother."

"Hey mom. How is your trip?"

"It is wonderful."

"That's great mom."

"Well I just wanted to check in. You're doing fine there?"

"I am fine mom don't, don't worry. Tell dad I said hi."

"OK I will. We will call you tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

She hangs up her phone and throws it back in her purse.

"Sorry about that. I can't ignore her calls or she would probably fly all the way back to yell at me."

"Don't worry about it."

Luke and Lorelai leave Luke's house and finish the tour of the town.

"Hey a video store! Let's go rent some for tonight." Lorelai says.

They go in and rent three movies, then they go back to Weston's and get some brownies, and cookies and cupcakes.

"Do you want to order a pizza when we get to my house"?

"Yea that sounds good."

They get into Luke's car and drive back to Lorelai's house.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. LUKE IN HARTFORD & A STORM

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**LUKE IN HARTFORD & A STORM**

Luke and Lorelai arrive at Lorelai's house about 20 minutes after they leave Stars Hollow.

"So, I guess I will order the pizza." Lorelai says as she digs her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hi can I order 2 Large pizzas with everything." Lorelai says into the phone. "OK thanks." She hangs up.

"They will be here in about twenty minutes. Do you want to start one of the movies?"

"Yea sure."

"OK well we don't have a T.V. in out living room so we can watch them in my room.

They both grab some sodas and head upstairs to Lorelai's room. Luke sits on her bed, Lorelai puts a movie in and joins him on the bed. After a while the doorbell rings.

"That must be the pizza." Lorelai says.

"OK i will go down and get it." Luke says.

Luke goes to answer the door and gets the pizza. He walks back up to Lorelai's room. Lorelai had set up a couple of T.V trays for the pizzas. Luke put the pizzas down on the tables.

"No maids again tonight?" Luke asks.

"Nope, I think my mom gave them nights off since it is just me and i always order pizza or go out when they aren't here."

"Oh."

They continue to watch the movie and eat their pizza. By the end of the movie there is about a half of a pizza left.

"Wow I am full!" Lorelai says.

"Well we did eat a ton of pizza."

"Hey do you want to go play pool? We have a pool table in the basement."

"Yea sure sounds like fun."

They go down to the basement and Lorelai shows him where the pool table is.

"OK you can break." Lorelai said.

Lorelai decided to sit down since it seemed like Luke's turn was never going to end.

"So, do you play a lot? You are really good!"

"I used to play a lot. Haven't in a couple years."

"Well you can't tell that you haven't played in a while. I play all the time and I still suck. She said laughing.

They played a couple games not really keeping track of who was winning, but both knew it was Luke hands down. Once they were sick of pool the decided to go upstairs and watch another movie. When they got upstairs Lorelai's cell phone was ringing.

"Hello." Lorelai said

"Hey Lor it's Chris. I am on my was over, I got some food and we can you know...hang out."

"Chris, its late. I can't hang out right now."

"I will be there in five minutes." Chris said, then he hung up.

"Crap, Chris is coming over, he said he will be here in five minutes. He wants to "hang out.

"Well we just won't answer the door."

"Not that simple. Chris doesn't use the door. He comes through my window. The lock is broke so he just comes right in"

"Come on." Luke says as he gets up and grabs Lorelai's hand. "We will go back to Stars Hollow. You can stay with me tonight."

They leave the house immediately. All Lorelai has time to grab is her cell phone. They get into Luke's car and head to Stars Hollow.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

"I doubt he will. He is friends with your dad and I doubt he would want you to stay home alone when your ex is trying to come over."

They get to Stars Hollow and it begins to rain. They walk into Luke's house.

"You remember where my room is, right?"

"Yea."

"OK go in my room. I will go talk to my dad. He is probably in his room."

"OK."

Luke walks over towards his dad's room and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey dad."

"Hi son. Have fun tonight?"

"Well, there was another little problem with Lorelai's ex."

"Is she OK?" Will asks concerned.

"She is fine. She is in my room."

"What happened?"

"Well we were watching movies at her house and he called her telling her he was coming over in five minutes to "hang out". So I told her we just wouldn't open the door but she said he usually comes through her window with a broken lock instead of using the door. I really didn't want to leave her there so I was wondering if she could spend the night here."

"Of course she can."

"Thanks dad."

Luke goes to his room to see Lorelai.

"OK my dad said its OK for you to stay."

"Thanks Luke. I feel much safer here."

"Good." He said smiling.

"Uh Luke?"

"Yea?"

"Well, we kind of were in a rush leaving my house and I didn't grab any clothes, so can i borrow a shirt to sleep in?"

"Um yea sure." He goes to his dresser and pulls out a blue flannel button down shirt and hands it to her. "Here you go. The bathroom is right across the hall."

Lorelai goes into the bathroom. She takes off all her clothes including her underwear. She puts on Luke's shirt, leaves the bathroom and goes back to Luke's room.

Luke just stared for a minute until he realized what he was doing.

"Uh OK you can take my bed I am going to go sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure Luke?"

"Positive. Goodnight."

"Goodnight she says."

Luke leaves the room and Lorelai gets into his bed. They both fall asleep pretty fast. About two hours later it began to pour and thunder and lightning. Lorelai immediately work up. She hated thunder and lightning. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but she couldn't. She was terrified of it and embarrassed because it was a little childish. She decides to get up and go see Luke.

"Luke." She whispered. He didn't respond so she tried to shake him a little.

"mmmm." Luke responded.

"Luke it's thundering and lightning out."

"Thanks for the weather report." He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Luke."

"Mmmmm."

"Can you come sit with me for a while. I am terrified of thunder and lightning."

"uhh ooook." Luke says in a whining voice as he gets up off the couch.

"Thanks Luke."

They both walk into Luke's room. Lorelai jumps into bed and Luke tries not to notice that his shirt she was wearing moved when she jumped to let him know she wasn't wearing anything under it. Luke sits in the chair in the corner and tries to get comfortable.

"Luke what are you doing? You might as well go back in the living room."

"Lorelai I am not going to stand up all night."

"I know. Come here." She says patting her hand on the bed.

"Uh Lorelai I don't think that is a good..."

Lorelai cuts him off "Please Luke I won't be able to sleep if you don't. I promise I will make this up to you."

Luke could tell she was really scared so he got into bed, but stayed on top of the sheets while she was under them. Lorelai curled up next to Luke and put her head on his chest. Luke put his arm around her reluctantly. Lorelai curled up closer to let him know it was OK.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem." He said as he rubbed her arm .

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. KISS & FIGHT

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! SORRY IT HAS BEEN A LITTLE LONGER WITH THIS UPDATE...IT HAS BEEN A LITTLE CRAZY LATLEY. I PROMISE TO TRY AND CONTUINUE WITH FREQUANT UPDATES THOUGH.**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

**KISS & FIGHT**

Luke and Lorelai were laying in bed. Luke's arm was around Lorelai and Lorelai was curled up very close to Luke. During the night with all the moving around the bottom of the shirt Lorelai borrowed from Luke ended up right below her boobs, so her bottom half was fully exposed. Lorelai began to wake up first.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai whispers.

He doesn't respond, So Lorelai decides to shake him a little.

"Hey Luke wake-up." She says while shaking him.

Luke starts to move around and make some noises. Lorelai turns on her side and stares at him. Luke finally wakes up and looks at Lorelai.

"Hey, good morning." Lorelai says smiling staring into his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Thank you so much for staying in here with me last night." She says still staring into his eyes.

"Yea I told you it's no big deal."

"Hey, come get under the blankets with me."

Luke gets under the blankets with Lorelai. When he gets all settled Lorelai leans in and gives him a very quick light kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see what it was like."

"Oh."

"I am sorry..."

"No, don't apologize. It was...it was nice."

Lorelai smiles and looks down. She notices that her shirt is not in the right place, she quickly fixes it and moves closer to Luke.

"So...would you want to try kissing again?"

"Lorelai are you sure..."

"Luke I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to and I wouldn't have asked you if you wanted to try it again if I didn't want to."

"Yes, but we are in bed... and you..." He says gesturing to what she was wearing.

"What? Don't I look cute in your shirt? I thought it brought out my eyes!" She said with a small pout.

"No, you look great in my shirt."

Lorelai smiles and blushes. Luke starts to get up out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I am getting up. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Are you going to come back in bed?" She asks in a flirty voice.

"Lorelai, I don't think that would be a good..."

"Please Luke?" She says with a pout. "I promise we won't do anything. I will even try really really hard not to kiss you." She says smiling.

"Fine. I will be right back."

Luke goes to the bathroom and comes back in the room. Lorelai was on the phone.

"Lorelai where the hell are you?" Asks Chris on the phone

"Chris I am at a friend's house."

"Lorelai I waited at your house all night! When are you coming home?"

Lorelai hangs up and shuts her phone off.

"Ah I don't know why I ever went out with that jerk."

"Don't even worry about him. He is not worth your time." Luke says as he gets into the bed.

Lorelai scoots closer to Luke. She puts her head on his chest.

"You know Luke, If I was in Chris' bed dressed like this he wouldn't have thought twice about doing...things...to me."

"Well I have a little more respect for you then that."

"But Luke I _want _to kiss you." She says sitting up facing Luke. Lorelai leans over and puts her face right in front of his; inches apart, and just stares into his eyes.

Luke stares back into her eyes.

"So, um are you going to stay at your house tonight?" Luke asks breaking their gaze.

"I don't know. Chris said he waited there all night for me."

"Well, I would feel better if you stayed here again tonight. I can get our air mattress and set it up so I can stay in here with you."

"Are you sure your dad won't mind me crashing here again?"

"I'm sure he will be fine with it."

"OK. Do you think you can drive me home to get some stuff?"

"Yea, sure I will drive you in a little while."

"Thanks. And Luke you don't have to sleep on an air mattress. You can stay in the bed with me."

"Lorelai, I think it would be a better idea if I slept on the air mattress." He says as he gets out of bed. "Come on lets get dressed so we can go."

Luke really wanted to kiss her but he knew how Chris was with her and he wasn't sure if she really liked him or if she thought Luke was expecting her to do cretin things because he was so nice to her. He really cared about her and didn't want things to happen for the wrong reasons.

Lorelai was a little upset that he wasn't interested in kissing her. _"Does he not like me."_ She says to herself. Lorelai grabs her clothes and walks to the bathroom to get dressed. When she comes out she goes back to Luke's room. Luke is already dressed. She folds the shirt she was wearing and puts it on top of the pillow she was laying on.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asks.

"Yea I guess." She says with sadness in her voice.

"Um OK well how about I make us some pancakes before we leave?" Luke could tell she was upset but wasn't sure if he should bring it up.

"Yea that sounds fine."

"Are you OK?"

"Yea I am fine." Lorelai says trying to sound happier. _"Yea just fine, the guy I really like doesn't want to kiss me, why wouldn't I be fine."_ She says to herself.

They both go downstairs and Luke cooks breakfast. They eat in silence. Luke clears the table and cleans up a little.

"So, are you ready?" Luke asks.

"Yup."

"Lorelai, are you sure..."

"Come on Luke lets go." She says walking out the door.

Luke and Lorelai drive to Hartford to pick up some things for Lorelai. The ride there is pretty silent except for the occasional radio arguments. When they arrive at Lorelai's house Luke pulls right up to the front door.

"So...do you need some help...getting your things?"

"If you want." She says as she gets out of the car.

Luke decides to go with her. They walk into the house and Lorelai starts to go upstairs.

"Hey Luke...my sweat shirt is down in the laundry room. Can you go grab it?"

"Um, yea sure." He says turning around and walking to the cellar door.

Lorelai goes upstairs to her bedroom to get some stuff together. She walks in her room and Chris is sitting on her bed watching T.V.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Waiting for you." He says as he gets off the bed and walks towards her. He grabs her and pulls her towards him and starts kissing her.

"Chris stop. Get away from me!"

Chris pushes her onto the bed, gets on top of her and starts kissing her again.

"Chris I'm serious get off me!!"

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

Luke finds Lorelai's sweatshirt and walks upstairs. He is about to leave the house when he hears Lorelai scream. He runs upstairs as fast as he can flings the door to her room open. Chris is on top of Lorelai kissing her. Lorelai's skirt was around her ankles and her shirt was just over her boobs. She was trying to get Chris off her but it wasn't working. Luke went over to the bed and threw Chris off Lorelai.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Luke yells.

Lorelai was still laying on the bed crying and Chris was on the floor on the other side of the room. Luke helped Lorelai up and Lorelai fixed her skirt and shirt.

"Lorelai, just grab some things and lets get the hell out of here." Luke walks over to Chris. "If you EVER touch her again you will not live to see the next day." Chris just sat on the floor giving Luke dirty looks.

Lorelai grabbed a pair of jeans, another skirt, some underwear and five tops.

"OK lets get out of here." She says still half crying.

Luke put his arm around Lorelai and started to walk out of the room. Chris ran over and pushed Luke from behind. Once Luke regains his balance he punches Chris as hard as he can right in the face. Chris falls to the ground; his nose and lip were both bleeding.

"I mean it asshole, don't even come near her again. Or I will do a lot worse."

Luke and Lorelai leave immediately and get into Luke's car.

"Lorelai did he... I mean should I take you to the hospital?"

"No he didn't, again you saved me. Thank you."

"God Lorelai don't thank me any decent person would have done the same thing."

"Well I am glad you came in with me, otherwise..." She began to cry again.

"Hey, come here." He says as he puts his arm around her. "Don't think about that. I was there so don't worry about what would have happened if I wasn't."

Lorelai calms down a little and Luke begins to drive back to Stars Hollow.

**PLEASE REVIEW...I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME:-D**


	8. I WILL NOT LET YOU STAY ALONE

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I WILL NOT LET YOU STAY ALONE**

Luke and Lorelai arrive back in Stars Hollow thirty minutes later.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asks just as they pass the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign.

"Um...yea...I guess so." She responds. Luke could tell that she was still shaken up about what happened at her house with Chris.

"Well do you want to get a pizza? We can bring it back to my house and eat and watch a movie."

"OK." She says putting on her best forced smile. "That sounds good."

"I just want to stop by the store to talk to my dad. I forgot to tell him you were staying over again."

"Are you sure it will be OK with him."

"I'm sure it will." He says as he pulls up to the front of the hardware store. "I'll be right back."

"K." Lorelai says staring out the window.

Luke gets out of the car and walks into the store.

"Dad!" Luke calls out. Will appears from the back room.

"Hey Luke."

"Dad I have to talk to you about Lorelai."

"Is she OK? Did something happen?"

"She is fine...well physically. Anyway this morning Chris called her and told her that he was waiting inside her house all night so I figured she should stay the night again. When we went to her house to get her some clothes Chris was there and tried to rape her again while I was downstairs getting her sweatshirt. I came in the room just in time again."

"Well, she is lucky to have you there for her." Will says patting Luke on the shoulder. "When I get home we will call her parents, I will speak with them and tell them what's happening and see if they would mind if Lorelai stays with us until they return home."

"Thanks dad. We are going to go get some pizza, do you want anything?"

"No thanks. I will be home early to so we can call the Gilmore's. And tell Lorelai we will all go to her house tomorrow so she can pack enough clothes for the entire time she will be here."

"OK dad thanks again. See you later." Luke says as he walks out of the store.

Luke gets back into the car.

"So what did he say?" Lorelai asks.

"He said of course you can stay. He also wants to call your parents later today and talk to them about you staying with us until they get home."

"Luke...I don;t think it's a good idea to call them."

"Why not? I don't think its safe for you to stay alone and my dad will want to let your parents know where you are and who you are with."

"Its just that they will think its my fault and tell your dad to just send me home. And I really don't want to stay in that house alone." Lorelai says with tears in her eyes.

"Lorelai I promise I will not let you stay there alone. I will bring a sleeping bag over and sleep there if I have to. But I am one hundred percent sure that my dad will not let you go back there so please don't worry."

"OK." She says whipping her eyes. "Thanks Luke."

Luke and Lorelai pick up their pizza and go back to Luke's house.

"The only VCR is with the TV in my room. Go ahead in and I'll grab a T.V tray to put the pizza on."

"OK." She says walking to the room. She stops before she gets to the room and turns around to head back in the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Luke asks.

"Drinks. You would never have been able to bring the pizza, the tray plus drinks back to your room." She says smiling.

"True." He says laughing. "There is some soda and water bottles in the fridge."

"What do you want?"

"I'll take a water."

Lorelai grabs a bottle of water and a Coke for herself and follows Luke to his room.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't matter whatever you want to watch is fine."

"Well I think my sister has breakfast club around here somewhere." He says looking through some stuff in the cabinet under the T.V. "Sorry...we probably should have stopped at the video store first."

"Its OK."

"Well here is 'The Breakfast Club'."

"OK let's watch that. We can always go to the video store after we eat the pizza if you want."

"OK." Luke says as he put on the video.

The movie ends, the pizza is gone, and Lorelai is asleep on Luke, who is leaning against the headboard. Luke very carefully gets up and takes Lorelai's shoes off then covers her up with a blanket. He shuts the light off and closes the door softly so he doesn't wake her.

Luke goes into the kitchen and starts to clean up a little before his dad gets home. As he cleans he decides he is going to make a nice dinner for everyone so he writes a note for Lorelai and leaves it on the kitchen table and heads off to the market.

Luke grabs all the necessities to make some great pasta. As he passes Weston's he remembers how much Lorelai loved the brownies so, he goes in and gets a half dozen for dessert.

When Luke gets home he notices that the note he left Lorelai was still in the same place so he figures she must still be sleeping. He puts the brownies in the fridge and goes into his room to check on her. He slowly opens the door, takes his shoes off and climbs into bed with her.

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D HIT THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**


	9. CALLING THE PARENTS & MEETING LIZ

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CALLING THE PARENTS & MEETING LIZ**

Lorelai begins to wake up and looks up at Luke. She lightly taps him and whispers his name.

"Mmmm." Luke says as he starts to wake up.

"How long were we asleep for?" Lorelai asks.

Luke gets up and turns the light on. "Well you fell asleep before the end of the movie. Then I went to clean up a little and to the store to get some stuff for dinner. I came back in here about an hour ago."

"Oooo what are you making for dinner?"

"Pasta. You like pasta, right?"

"Of course! I love pasta!"

"Good." Luke says smiling. "My dad should be home soon so he can call your parents." Lorelai looks a little nervous when Luke mentions her parents. "Hey, don't worry about it OK. Not matter what I will be with you until they come back. OK?" He says as he sits on the bed.

"K." She says very quietly.

"Come on let's go to the video store and rent some videos for tonight."

Lorelai sits up and leans over towards Luke. She kisses him right on the lips. She is about to pull away but feels him begin to kiss back so she moves closer to him instead. Lorelai starts to lay down on the bed and Luke follows her...never breaking the kiss. Luke moves his hand up to her head as they lay back. Luke breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry." Luke says as he sits back up.

"Sorry for what? I kissed you." Lorelai says.

"Lorelai, we haven't even known each other three days. We can't be kissing like that on my bed."

"Don't you like me Luke?" Lorelai asks looking down at her hands.

Luke can tell that she is hurt and upset. "Of course I do. But you have been through a lot these past few days and I don't want you to do anything you will regret."

"You know Luke if you want me to stop kissing you, you are going to have to start being less nice to me." She says with a smirk.

"Never." Luke says in a whisper as he kisses her forehead. "Come on I think I heard my dad come in."

Lorelai follows Luke out of his room and into the living room.

"Hi dad." Luke says to Will.

"Hi son, Hi Lorelai." He says. "How are you?" He says to Lorelai.

"I am doing OK. Thanks so much for letting me stay here."

"Don't mention it." Will says smiling. "Come on I will call your parents and talk to them." Will says as he sits on the couch and grabs the phone. Lorelai gives him her fathers cell phone number and he dials it.

"Hello?" Richard says answering the phone.

"Richard, Hello. This is William Danes."

"Ah yes Will. It's been a long time how are you?"

"I am good thank you. Our kids actually met up at a party a few nights ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, Lorelai is actually here now. Her boyfriend was giving her some problems and it kind of scared her. She slept here last night and I guess he snuck into her room and waited there all night. When my son drove her back home this afternoon he was still there and tried to...well make her do things. So Luke, my son, brought Lorelai back here."

"Well thank you. We will definitely have a talk with Christopher's parents when we get back."

"Good. I was wondering if it would be alright with you and Emily if Lorelai stayed here until you got back. I really hate to send her back to her house alone."

"Sure that sounds fine...as long as you don't mind. I can send you some money tomorrow."

"No need Richard." Will says laughing. "Do you want to speak with Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked at Will and laughed "They will just say they will call me later." She whispers.

"Well we are about to go out to dinner so tell her we will call her tomorrow."

"OK I will do that. Enjoy the rest of the trip."

"Thank you Will. Goodbye."

Will hangs up the phone and turns to Lorelai. "They will call you tomorrow."

Lorelai laughs and says "OK. Thanks so much Will you don't know how much this means to me."

Will just smiles. He turns to Luke and asks "Hey have you seen Lizzie today?"

"Nope not all day." Luke says.

"Oooo am I going to get to meet her today?" Lorelai asks in an excited tone.

"Well I hoped she would be home for dinner but who knows with Liz."

"Well, me and Lorelai are going to go to the video store and get some videos to watch tonight. I will start dinner when we come back. I bought stuff to make pasta."

"OK sounds good. I am going to try and track down your sister. I would like her to meet Lorelai since she will be here for a month." Will says picking up the phone again.

Luke and Lorelai go to the video store and pick out a couple movies to watch.

"Oooo Luke do you have popcorn? We _need_ popcorn to watch movies."

"Um...I am not sure. Grab some just in case."

Luke pays for the movies and the popcorn and they both head home.

"We're back!" Luke calls out as he and Lorelai walk in.

"Good come on in the living room. Liz is here." Will says.

Luke and Lorelai walk into the living room where Will and Liz are.

"Hi, I am Lorelai."

"I'm Liz, nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So how old are you?"

"Sixteen." Lorelai says as she sits down next to Liz on the couch.

"Me too.

"I am going to go start dinner." Luke says as he walks into the kitchen.

"I will come help an let these ladies get to know each other." Will says as he follows Luke in the kitchen.

"So...your staying for a month."

"Yea. My ex-boyfriend is a bit of a jerk and it gets a little scary when I am by myself and he sneaks into the house."

"Oh wow, yea I can imagine."

"Well tomorrow my brother is working in the afternoon so you can come out with me and I will introduce you to some people."

"Yea, that sounds good. Thanks."

"So are you and my brother...dating?"

"No. We just met three days ago."

"Oh. So you don't like him?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"So you do? Come on I won't tell him."

"OK." She says looking to make sure no one is around. "Yea I do like him...a lot. He is just so sweet to me. But...I am not sure if he likes me."

"Oh I think he does. Luke doesn't really communicate with too many people so the fact that he is hanging out with you means something." Liz says smiling. "Trust me."

Lorelai just smiles and looks down at her hands. Her and Liz talk for a while longer. They talk about Lorelai's parents, Christopher, Liz's mom, Luke...everything.

"Hey you two dinner is ready." Luke says as he walks out from the kitchen.

Liz goes right into the kitchen and Luke walks over to Lorelai.

"I love your sister. She is so easy to talk to."

"And what were you taking about."

"That would be between Liz and me." Lorelai says smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**IT CAME TO ME ABOUT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE I WROTE THIS THAT I WANTED LIZ AND LORELAI TO BECOME REALLY GOOD FRIENDS. I HAVEN'T READ A STORY WHERE THEY WERE REALLY CLOSE SO I WANTED TO TRY IT.**


	10. MEETING JOSH

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**MEETING JOSH**

Liz and Will both say their goodnight and head towards their rooms.

"Luke, please you really don't have to sleep on the couch. It can't be comfortable and I am not just here for the night. You can't sleep on the couch for a month. Lorelai argues.

"Lorelai I don't think it will be a good idea if I we sleep in my bed together for a month. I doubt your parents would be happy if they heard about that."

"And who would tell them. Your dad already told you he trusts you and that he doesn't mind if we sleep in the same room. I trust you too, I know your not going to try anything with me. Come on Luke please. I will feel awful all month if you sleep on the couch."

"Fine. But I'm sleeping on the floor."

"But Luke..." Lorelai wines.

"No. Lorelai, that is finial. Now come on I need to get up early and go to work.

Lorelai doesn't say anything she just walks away from Luke and heads for his bedroom door. Lorelai grabs her pajamas and goes into the bathroom to change. When she gets back into the room Luke is in his pajamas making up a bed on the floor. Lorelai hops into bed and turns on her side.

"Goodnight." Luke says.

"Night." She says quickly.

Luke shakes his head and shuts the light off and gets under the blankets on the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorelai wakes up the next morning and notices all the blankets Luke used last night were folded up in the corner. _"He must have left for work already." _She says to herself. Lorelai gets up and walks into the living room where she sees Liz sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Good Morning." Lorelai says as she sits next to Liz.

"Morning."

"So where are we going today?" Lorelai asks Liz.

"Well I thought we would meet up with my friends and maybe just hang out at one of their houses."

"That sounds cool."

"Good." Liz says smiling. "So you will meet Jimmy, he is my boyfriend, his best friend Josh, Sean, and Carry."

"Wow, cool. Does anyone else in the group date besides you and Jimmy?"

"No, so don't worry it won't be like a group date or anything. OK so... we should start getting ready. I took a shower already so its all yours."

"Thanks."

Liz goes into her room and Lorelai goes into Luke's room to get her clothes. She picks out her dark blue jean skirt and a blue shirt that brought out her eyes. She takes a quick shower and then gets dressed and does her hair and make-up. When she comes out of the bathroom Liz is sitting at the kitchen table. She is wearing a white knit skirt and a dark pink top.

"You look cute." Liz says to Lorelai. "I wish I had eyes as blue as yours."

"Thanks you look cute too. And you do have blue eyes." Lorelai responds.

"Yea but yours are a lot brighter. OK lets go. We are meeting everyone in front of Weston's Bakery."

Liz and Lorelai arrive at the bakery. Nicole, Carry, Sean, Josh, Jimmy and Billy were all already there waiting. Liz goes through and introduces Lorelai to everyone. Josh keeps staring at Lorelai the whole time during the introductions. Lorelai looks at him and notices the staring but instead of turning his head to cover up the fact he is staring he keeps on looking into her eyes. Lorelai smiles at him and looks down at the ground.

The group decides to go into the bakery and eat some breakfast. Each of them orders a cinnamon bun and a coffee. They push the two tables near the window together and sit and eat their breakfasts.

"So Lorelai how long are you staying with Lizzie?" Josh asks.

"Until next month." Lorelai says before taking a sip of coffee.

"Thats cool. We will all have to make this a regular thing...you know hanging out."

"Yea...sure." Lorelai says as she looks down at the table and smiles. She really likes Luke but he acts so strange around her. One minute he seems to be into her and the next he doesn't. _"Maybe it would be better to try to get with a guy who likes me instead of wasting time on someone who just wants to be friends. I mean Josh seems nice and he is certainly cute so...why not??" _Lorelai says to herself.

The group finishes eating their breakfast. They move the tables and chairs back and clean up their trash.

"So...do you guys want to go and hang at my house. We could maybe watch a movie?" Sean suggests.

"Yea thats cool with me." Liz says looking at Jimmy who nods.

They all walk to Sean's house. Jimmy had his arm around Liz's waist and the rest of the group follow behind.

"So, Lorelai are you and Luke dating?" Carry asks.

"No. We are just friends." Lorelai answers simply.

"Carry has a little thing for my brother." Liz says as she turns around and laughs. "But he wont give her the time of day."

"He is just in denial." Carry says smiling.

"I don't think so. I think he only has eyes for Lorelai." Liz says looking at Lorelai.

"No. No we are just friends." She assures Liz.

Lorelai notices Josh look at her and smile when she says her and Luke are just friends. They arrive at Sean's house and they all go into the living room.

"So do you guys want drinks?" Sean asks as everyone sits down on the couch or chairs.

"I will have a soda." Liz says.

"Yea me too." Jimmy says.

"I will have Juice if you have it." Josh says.

"Yea me too." Carry says.

"I will just have a soda." Lorelai says. "I will help you." She says as she gets up.

Lorelai follows Sean into the kitchen while Liz, Jimmy, Josh, and Carry sit in the living room.

"Here the glasses are in this cupboard over here." Sean says walking towards the cupboard closest to the sink."So, you know he likes you right?"

"What?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Josh. I mean he keeps staring and smiling at you. He is really into you." Sean says as he pours some sodas.

"Oh...well..." Lorelai says looking down at the counter. "He seems really nice."

"Yea he is an OK guy." Sean says as he takes some of the glasses off the counter. Lorelai grabs the rest of the glasses and follows Sean back into the living room. Lorelai hands Josh his drink and sits next to him on the couch.

They watch a movie and hang out for a while after that.

"Well I should head back." Lorelai says as she gets up. "I should really call my friend. She has no idea that I am staying here and I don't want her to worry."

"OK Lorelai, I will probably see you at dinner tonight. You can invite your friend here if you want. Tell her to come here for the weekend. There is a party Saturday and I am sure my dad won't mind if she spends the night." Liz says.

"OK. Thanks Liz I will ask her." Lorelai says smiling. "Bye everyone, it was really nice to meet all of you." She says as she starts to walk out of the living room.

"Hey Lorelai, wait. I will walk you back to Liz's house." Josh says.

"Oh...OK, thanks." Lorelai says smiling.

Josh walks Lorelai back to Luke and Liz's house. They talk and flirt a little on the way.

"OK so here we are." Josh says.

"Thanks for walking with me." Lorelai says smiling. "So I guess I will see you this weekend at that party?"

"Yea...maybe sooner." Josh says. He leans over and kisses Lorelai on the cheek. "Goodbye Lorelai." He says as he walks down the walkway of the house.

Lorelai watches Josh leave. She is about to turn around to open the door when she sees Luke about of the corner of her eye.

"What is going on here?" Luke asks.

"Oh that was Liz's friend, Josh."

"I know who the punk is. Why was he here? And why did he kiss you?"

"Well I was hanging out with a whole bunch of Liz's friends but I wanted to come back so I could call my friend who I was supposed to see today so she wouldn't worry about me and Josh offered to walk with me. And the kiss was just a goodbye kiss."

"Well Liz's friends don't always tend to be the best so I wouldn't get mixed up with them."

"He seems perfectly nice." Lorelai says as she opens the door and heads to the living room.

"Well you just met him. I have known him for a while."

"Why do you care anyway?!" Lorelai says getting angry.

"We are friends, aren't we? That means I care." Luke says getting aggravated.

"Yea we're friends. You made that perfectly clear." Lorelai says as she walks into Luke's room and coses the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF LUKE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE LOTS OF LUKE...I PROMISE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So it has been almost 3 years since I updated this story. Thank you to castleelovee for reading and reviewing this story recently and convincing me to continue. Hope you enjoy!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**"I know who the punk is. Why was he here? And why did he kiss you?"**_

_**"Well I was hanging out with a whole bunch of Liz's friends but I wanted to come back so I could call my friend who I was supposed to see today so she wouldn't worry about me and Josh offered to walk with me. And the kiss was just a goodbye kiss."**_

_**"Well Liz's friends don't always tend to be the best so I wouldn't get mixed up with them."**_

_**"He seems perfectly nice." Lorelai says as she opens the door and heads to the living room.**_

_**"Well you just met him. I have known him for a while."**_

_**"Why do you care anyway?" Lorelai says getting angry.**_

_**"We are friends, aren't we? That means I care." Luke says getting aggravated.**_

_**"Yea we're friends. You made that **__**perfectly**__** clear." Lorelai says as she walks into Luke's room and closes the door.**_

**Chapter 11 – **

Lorelai plopped herself onto the bed and took out her phone from her back pocket. She scrolled through her contacts and when she got to her friend Ashley she hit the call button. The phone rang a few times before the girl answered.

"Hello." Ashley said.

"Hey Ash, what is going on?"

"Not much how about you?"

"Well I am actually calling you to let you know I can't hang out tonight."

"Huh. Is it Chris? God when are you going to…"

I cut her off. "No it is not Chris, I am actually in Stars Hallow. It is kind of long story but Chris and I came here for a party and he was being a jerk and I met this guy; Luke. And his dad and my dad are friends so I am staying with them until my parents get back."

"Stars Hallow? It sounds made up."

"There is actually a party here on Saturday. If you wanted to come I am sure you could spend the night."

"Um Lorelai, small town parties aren't really my thing. But call me when you are back in Hartford we will get together."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "OK. Sure."

"I will talk to you later then. Have fun."

"Bye. Lorelai said before hitting the end button. She tossed her phone onto the other side of the bed and put her hands over her eyes. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Yea!" She called. The door opened and Luke walked in.

"Look I am sorry about earlier it is just…well I know how Liz's friends are and I just want you to be careful."

"I know Luke but I will be fine." We were both quiet for a few seconds. "Are you going to the party on Saturday?"

"I usually don't go to parties."

"But you went to the one we met at."

"Well my friends made me go, usually I just stay home and go to bed early."

"Well I think you should come."

"Your going?"

"Yea, Liz invited me."

"Liz or Josh?" Luke said rolling his eyes.

"It was Liz. And if it was Josh so what?"

"Thanks for the invitation but I think I will pass."

_**SATURDAY**_

Lorelai just got out of the shower and was putting on my clothes for the party. She settled on a dark jean skirt and a purple halter top. After she got dressed she did her makeup and blow dried her hair. After Lorelai was done she walked to Liz's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Liz called out from the other side of the door.

Lorelai opened the door and walked in. "Hey almost ready?" She asked as she sat down on Liz'sbed.

Liz turned around from her mirror. "Yea. You look great."

"Thanks you do too."

She turned back to the mirror and continued doing her makeup. "You know, Josh really likes you."

"Oh yea." Lorelai said trying to sound interested. Josh was really nice and very cute but she just wasn't all that interested in him.

"Yup." Liz paused. "And I am pretty sure my brother likes you too…a lot actually."

Lorelai let out a small laugh. "Luke and I are just friends_." He made that perfectly clear_ she said to myself.

"OK I am ready let's go." They walked out of Liz's room and headed toward the front door. Luke was laying on the couch watching T.V. "Luke, me and Lorelai are heading to the party!" Liz called out as they walked by him. Luke said nothing.

**OK SO YEA **_**VERY**_** SHORT CHAPTER BUT JUST WANTED TO SEE IF PEOPLE WERE STILL READING THIS AND IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ME CONTINUING THE STORY…PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
